Kiss the Girl
by Roselna
Summary: Tugger wants the scarlet queen as his mate. He just can't get up the courage to ask her. His friend, Mistoffelees, didn't think it could go so wrong on the night of attempt. The magician resorts to a song, hoping for end success.


EXCUSE MY HORRIBLENESS! It has been brought to my attention that this story was filled with incorrect grammar and lyrics and unclearness, thanks to the wonder author, Cascaper. THANK YOU! Now I can rewrite this and fix it!

* * *

"Come on, Tugger. You can do it!" Misto said, rolling over on his back on top of the TSE 1.

"Ughh, Mistoffelees. You know she thinks I'm the biggest snob on the planet," the Maine Coon groaned.

"Only because you dropped her at the ball."

"Hey," Tugger said, looking up at the small tom on the hood of the old car. "You know I have a rep to protect."

"Not if you want her as a mate," Misto reminded him, causing Rum Tum Tugger to huff. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright if you would just take her out tonight," the tom continued.

"How do you know that?" Tugger muttered. When he looked back up at the TSE 1, he saw that his friend was gone. The Maine Coon groaned again. He hated it when Mistoffelees disappeared unnoticed.

* * *

Tugger nervously led the red queen down towards the river. He had convinced Jenny to help him make dinner, something he had never done before. After getting his tail stuck in beaters and his fur covered in batter, he and the Gumbie cat succeeded in making dinner for two.

Bombalurina looked at the setting, surprised. There was a picnic blanket spread out, little tea candles lit to light the spot, and food fixed in a complex pattern. They were a few yards away from the lake, where the moon was reflected on the water. "Did you do all this?" she asked, looking up at him. Tugger was one of the few cats that were taller than her.

"Umm...yeah," the tom said, nervously fiddling with his gloves.

* * *

Mistoffelees groaned.

"What's wrong?" Jemima asked. Mistoffelees had not let her listen to the bug he had planted close to Bomba and Tugger's dining site.

"He's horrible at making conversation," the conjurer said.

"Well, isn't there something you can do?" Jem asked. Mistoffelees closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, thinking. Suddenly his head snapped up, bright blue eyes open and mischievous.

"You can throw your voice, right?" Jemima nodded, wondering what her voice had to do with it.

Misto continued. "Can you throw it into about Tugger's ear?" Jemima nodded again. "And do you remember 'Kiss the Girl' for the Little Mermaid?" Jemima nodded yet again. "Good. Now I need you to harmonize with me, sing that song, and throw your voice into Tugger's ear."

"Okay," Jemima said, watching as Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina walked closer towards the moonlit lake.

"And one and two and three," the tuxedoed tom said, swinging his fingers like a conductor.

_"There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why but you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl."_

_

* * *

_

Tugger batted at his ear. He thought he was hearing voices.

The tom looked over a Bomba again. She was staring over the lake, moonlight outlining her face.

_"Yes, you want her_

_Look at her you know you do_

_Possible she want you too,_

_There is one way to ask her,"_

The voices continued.

Tugger sighed and looked down. There was her scarlet paw, illuminated by the moonlight.

_"It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl."_

Tugger would settle for holding her paw right now.

The tom gathered up his courage while he had it, and, taking her paw, intertwined it with his own.

Bombalurina looked down in surprise, but then lifted her head and smiled. She leaned her head towards him slightly. Tugger stiffened. Bomba must have noticed, because her head went down and rested on his shoulder.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My oh, my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl."_

'SHUT UP!' Tugger wanted to scream at the voices. And the worst part was that the voices seemed to know what he was doing. He was too shy. He silently annoyed himself. Why could he be so comfortable around kits, but not around the queen he wanted for his mate?!

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it a shame, too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl."_

What?! No! He couldn't miss Bomba! Tugger wouldn't put up with that!

The scarlet queen looked back up at him. The voices continued.

_"Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon,"_

Well, they weren't exactly floating in a lagoon, whatever that was. But they were next to water, was that close enough?

_"Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time would be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl!"_

The Maine Coon started to lean towards the red queen a little bit. She did the same.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try and hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl,"_

Tugger and Bomba leaned towards each other a little closer.

_"Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Listen to the song_

_The song say, kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the girl."_

Tugger and Bomba leaned closer and closer.

_"You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Why don't you kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and_

_Kiss the girl!"_

Their lips met, and Tugger heard the voices fade away. He was almost sad to hear them go.

* * *

"That turned out well," Jemima sighed, watching the two on the lake.

"It did," Mistoffelees said, wrapping an arm around her and resting his cheek on top of her head. "Love you."

"I do too," Jem said, wriggling around a little bit so she could kiss Misto. The tom smiled and almost immediately fell asleep. Jemima giggled and rested her head on her paws to go to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry about all the confusion! Again, thanks to Cascaper, who pointed out all of my errors, making this a better one shot!


End file.
